This invention relates to raised floor systems and more particularly to support pedestal assemblies for modular raised floor systems.
Raised floor systems are commonly used in computer installations. The space between the raised floor and the subfloor is utilized for running interconnecting cables and air conditioning ducts. Raised floor systems are modular in construction and typically include floor panels supported at each corner by an adjustable height pedestal assembly, with each pedestal assembly supporting the corners of four abutting panels. Optional grid members, or stringers, connect adjacent pedestal assemblies to form a grid pattern. The grid members not only add strength to the system but also operate to properly space the pedestal assemblies on the subfloor. Various types of floor panels can be used, for example, metal or wood core.
Raised floor systems have been disclosed in various U.S. Patents. A pedestal assembly for raised floor systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,584 issued Nov. 2, 1971 to Sartori et al. The pedestal assembly disclosed by Sartori et al. can be utilized with or without grid members. When grid members are not used, studs inserted in the pedestal head prevent horizontal movement of the floor panel. Pedestal assemblies which can be utilized with or without grid members are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,012 issued Jan. 7, 1969 to Liskey, Jr. et al. When grid members are not used, triangular projections on the pedestal head mate with apertures in the bottom surface of the floor panel to prevent horizontal movement. While such a configuration is generally satisfactory, it does not permit electro-deposition painting of the floor panel since the interior of the floor panel would fill with paint through the apertures in the bottom surface of the panel. Pedestal assemblies are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,933 issued Aug. 27, 1968 to Haroldson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,663 issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Tate.
In the past, pedestal assemblies have been designed for use with a particular raised floor configuration. When the raised floor configuration was changed, the pedestal assembly was also changed. It would be advantageous to provide a universal pedestal assembly which can be utilized with metal or wood core floor panels, with or without grid members, and with or without brace members. Such a universal pedestal assembly would improve economies of production and distribution of a modular raised floor system.